


I'm here to help you

by Tillyalf427



Series: Death note one shots [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Matt discovers Y/n's darkest secretTerrible summary again but oh well





	I'm here to help you

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old but I'm moving things from wattpad whoo

 

"Y/n!" Mello's voice rung out through the mafia hideout as the H/c girl dragged herself into the room. She knew that Mello was in a bad mood already due to the tone in his voce.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mello sneered as Y/n rolled her E/c eyes and went to go and find some paracetamol. Her head was pounding and everytime she turned around too fast a wave of dizziness washed over her. She had found some paracetamol and was currently filling a glass with water as Mello appeared in the doorway, coughing to make himself known. Y/n span around quickly, immediately regretting it as her head swam and she had to lean on the counter so that she didn't loose her balance.

"I asked you a question, idiot. What's wrong with you." Mello asked once more, angrier than before due to her not answering his question

"Nothing's wrong." Y/n spat back to him, wanting nothing more than to be away from Mello right now.

"Well anyway, I have a job for you and Matt to do when he shows up." Mello rolled his eyes as he mentioned Matt who had not yet appeared.

"Whatever. Shout me when Matt gets here." Y/n glared at Mello before pushing past him and heading to her room.

_Stupid_ _Mello_ _, acting as if me and Matt are his slaves, that little bastard. I swear I would punch him so hard._

_Forget it, Matt would hate me if I killed_ _Mello_ _._

She began rummaging around in the drawers next to her bed untill she pulled out a small box. Pulling the lid off the box, she found the two silver blades she had grown so used to seeing. She pulled the sleeves of her hoodie up, revealing the map of cuts, some of them old and scarred, some of them still a bright red colour. Her eyes followed the path of scars up her arm to where there was a patch of scars that was almost impossible to see through.

"Stupid Mello..." Y/n spat out in hate towards the blonde. He caused this. He started it, too bad he wouldn't be able to stop it, not that he'd want to.

She slowly brought the blade down to her skin, sliding it across her wrist and creating a deep gash that blood immediately began flowing out of. She hissed at the pain it created however, it was not an unwanted pain. It was welcomed.

She continued slicing her wrist with the blade, creating cut after cut, each one bringing the mind numbing pain she was looking for.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall, only realising then what a mess she'd made. She placed the blade back into the box,quickly pulling her sleeves down to cover up the mess of blood and scars.

"Hey Y/n, hurry the fuck up. Matt's here." It was Mello. She was surprised he didn't just barge in however, she knew that it would be best to still expect it.

"One second." Y/n replied, pulling on her shoes and opening the door, only to find Mello stood waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Mello sneered once more as Y/n rolled her eyes, trying to act as if she didn't care when really her feelings were messed up inside.

_Don't let him get to you. That won't help anything_.

She told herself this however she couldn't help digging her nails into the skin on the back of her hand. The H/c girl followed Mello back to where Matt was stood waiting, her head still swimming slightly.

After Mello had told the two of them what he needed them to do, they set off, Matt driving and Y/n staring aimlessly out the window.

"You really need to stop doing that." Matt said to the H/c girl. Y/n jumped and began to panic, hoping that Matt wasn't talking about what she thought he was talking about.

"W..what do I need to stop?" Y/n asked, hoping her panic wasn't obvious in her voice

"That." Matt said whilst pointing as the cresent shaped marks on the back of her hand.

"Oh. Yeah." Y/n replied, holding back a sigh of relief

"Why what did you think I was going to say?" Matt asked, noticing the relief in Y/n's voice

"Nothing." Y/n shook her head

"Tell meeeee!" Matt whined

"Focus on the road idiot!" Y/n said as Matt had to swerve to avoid an oncoming car.

"Sorry, but you have to tell me later, okay." Matt said seriously and, not thinking, Y/n nodded

"Yeah sure." She replied

Later on, they arrived back at the mafia hideout, having completed the job Mello had given them.

"You have to tell me Y/n. You promised." Matt said as they walked inside. At first, Y/n was confused however, she soon remembered what had happened earlier.

"Actually Matt I'm not feeling too well, can I tell you later?" Y/n lied

"Fine. Go and get some sleep." Matt said, heading over to where Mello was sat and sitting down next to him. As she began heading towards her bedroom, she heard Matt say something to Mello and out of the corner of her eye she could see the blonde looking over at her suspiciously.

Reaching her room, she flicked the light on and sat down on her bed, pulling her sleeves up once more and seeing the mess on her wrist. She didn't have time to stop the bleeding before and so her wrists had continued bleeding, staining the insides of her sleeves.

At that moment, the door flew open and in marched Mello with Matt trailing behind him.

"What the hell is this?" Mello asked, his eyes full of anger. Y/n simply glared at the blonde, ignoring the question completely as she attempted to pull her arm away

"I asked you a question." Mello was fuming whilst Matt silently stood in the doorway, looking slightly guilty

"What does it look like?" Y/n spat back, an aura of hatred surrounding her as Mello refused to let go of her arm.

"Matt," Mello said, turning his head towards the red head "Go and find a first aid kit."

Y/n sent Matt a look, begging him not to leave her with Mello however, as if sensing this, Mello turned to Matt with an expecting look, causing Matt to turn around and silently head down the hall after closing Y/n's bedroom door.

"Why?" Mello asked, not looking at Y/n's face.

"Why do you think?" Y/n retorted, not willing to tell the blonde the reason for it.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here." Mello replied

"I don't need your help. I've been perfectly fine so far without your help, and besides it's not like you actually need me here." Y/n muttered angrily as Mello finally let go of her arm which was now aching due to Mello's tight grip on her arm.

"What are you talking about? You've been perfectly fine so far, yeah right. Look at the state of your arm, that is not what I'd call fine." Mello said to the H/c girl

"Just leave me alone. You say you're trying to help me but this is your fault anyway you bastard! What would you know anyway." That was it, the H/c girl couldn't help it. She lashed out at Mello who stared at her in disbelief before opening his mouth once more, only to be cut off again.

"Forget it. Nothing you say is going to stop me so too bad." Y/n said as she stood up and ran from the room. She ran past Matt who looked at her in surprise before dropping the first aid kit and running after her.

Matt eventually caught up to Y/n, wrapping his arms around her to stop her from running away before she collapsed to the ground. She had stopped struggling which worried Matt slightly.

"Matt...What are you doing?" Y/n asked, completely giving up on trying to escape

"You shouldn't be running around so much. You must of lost quite a bit of blood so you must be feeling dizzy." Matt said.

"I don't care." Y/n said

"Well I do." Matt replied

"Just leave me here." Y/n muttered

"No. We're going back and then we're getting you help." Matt stated firmly, picking Y/n up and carrying her back to the hideout.

Matt carried the H/c girl bck to her room, almost running into Mello who was just leaving the room. He led Y/n on her bed before going to get the first aid kit he had dropped. On his way back to her room, he half expected her to try and run again however, when he entered the room once more, she was still led on the bed where he had left her.

"Right..." Matt mumbled to himself as he opened the first aid kit, pulling out some antiseptic wipes. Gently picking up Y/n's arm, he ran the antiseptic wipe over the cuts which were covered by a thick layer of sticky blood. Y/n hissed at the stinging sensation that the antseptic created

"Sorry." Matt mumbled as he fumbled around, trying to clean the cuts and get some bandages.

He finished bandaging Y/n's arm before asking

"Are there any others?"

Y/n shook her head and Matt gave her a doubtful look.

"Okay, where's your blade?" Matt asked, prepared for Y/n to refuse to tell him. The H/c girl leaned over to the drawers next to her bed, pulling out a box and reluctantly handing it to Matt.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you." Matt said as he pulled the H/c girl into a hug.


End file.
